Encuentro Familiar
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: "¿Por qué mi hija? – preguntó Ron mirando con mala cara a Scorpius" .Onse- Shot. Rose & Scorpius


No hace falta aclarar que estos excelentes personajes o que la saga de HP no me pertenecen y que han salido de la brillante mente de Jo... yo sólo los he tomado prestados por un ratito.

Espero que les guste

_**Pau Ruby Malfoy**_

* * *

**Encuentro familiar:**

Ron se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, sentado en uno de los sillones. Tirado a su lado estaba su hijo, Hugo, que también parecía bastante enojado, ambos tenían la misma expresión en el rostro y los brazos cruzados, cualquiera que conociera a ese par sabía que no estaban realmente enojados, sino que estaban actuando, querían demostrar lo disconformes que estaban, ambos se limitaban a mirar un punto fijo, en silencio.

- ¿Pueden dejar de poner esa cara? – preguntó Hermione de mala manera. – Rose va a llegar en cualquier momento y verlos así no le va a ser nada de gracia.

- Pondría buena cara si viniera sola. – respondió el hijo menor del matrimonio.

- ¡Hugo! Ya no digas eso. Tengo suficiente con tu padre. – replicó enojada la mujer. – Ronald vamos, levántate, déjate de tonterías, no seas inmaduro.

- No Hermione. Lo siento pero no, no apruebo esto. No apruebo que MI hija este saliendo con ESE tipo. – respondió furioso el pelirrojo. – Y no me parece una tontería y tampoco inmaduro.

Hermione bufó y luego miró a su hijo: - Ve a ordenar tu habitación o has lo que quieras solo levántate de ese sillón… ¡Ahora! - el chico, a desgano, se levantó y subió las escaleras.- Es idéntico a ti. – dijo con respecto a Hugo mientras miraba a Ron con mala cara. – Ron, vamos, Rose es tu hija, pero ya no tiene dos años, es una adulta y esta en todo su derecho…

- ¿En su derecho? ¿En qué derecho? Esta saliendo con ese idiota ¿Puedes entenderlo?. Como su padre YO soy el que tiene derecho de echar a patadas de mi casa a ese tipo, de hecho ni siquiera debería dejarlo entrar. – su cara se había transformado y sus orejas habían tomado un color rojo rabioso.

- Ronald no me parece justo. ¿Te hubiera gustado que mis padres hubieran reaccionado así? – preguntó la mujer perspicaz.

- Nunca reaccionarían así porque nosotros nos conocemos desde los once, tus padres me conocen desde los doce y nunca fui un cretino y mi padre tampoco.

- Tu también lo conoces desde que ambos tienen once años… y sabes que no es un cretino… Todo esto es por tu estúpido orgullo ¿Verdad? – estaba realmente enojada, la situación era muy tensa.

- ¿Orgullo? ¿De qué hablas? Sólo quiero lo mejor para Rose y no quiero que ese imbécil la lastime.

- Ron, escucha, sé que esto es difícil para ti, también lo es para mi, aún no puedo olvidar todo lo que hizo esa familia, pero… Rose dice que él es diferente, confía en ella, tu más que nadie sabe que no se deja engañar fácilmente. Ella esta… - suspiró. – enamorada de ese chico y debemos aceptarlo, porque si la hace feliz, nos tiene que poner felices a nosotros ¿No es eso lo que quieres para ella? Que sea feliz.

La voz de Hermione sonaba muy calmada, mientras terminaba de hablar se sentó al lado de su esposo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él suspiró profundamente.

- No te prometo que no lo golpearé, solo puedo decirte intentaré no golpearlo. – respondió tratando de tranquilizarse. – Pero al primer error…

La mujer sonrió abrazó a su esposo, estaba segura que eso era lo más amable que diría al respecto.

En ese mismo instante sonó el timbre.

- Hugo. – llamó la mujer. El chico bajó las escaleras saltando el cuarto escalón, siempre el cuarto, porque hacía ruido y el chico odiaba ese sonido. – Quédense aquí y por favor, por favor compórtense. – dijo casi suplicando.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta. Ron y Hugo no le hicieron caso y la siguieron sin hablar.

Cuando se abrió la puerta Rose estaba sonriendo ampliamente, era asombroso lo parecida que era a su madre, las mismas facciones, su nariz se arrugaba de la misma forma cuando sonreía, solo el color de cabello y los ojos eran diferentes a los de Hermione, tenía los mismos ojos celestes que su padre y el pelo rojo característico de los Weasley, pero, eso no dejaba de hacer notar lo parecidas que eran.

Estaba parada ahí, al lado de un rubio platinado con ojos grises, estaba aún más pálido que lo de costumbre, estaba nervioso, pero, no dejaba de tener un semblante de seguro, o… de arrogante como decían muchos que realmente no lo conocían.

- Hola ma. – dijo la chica con voz un poco temblorosa.

- Hola… pasen. – respondió la mujer tratando de ser la más amable posible, sabía que su cara sería la última sonriente que el muchacho iba a ver al entrar a la casa.

Ambos entraron.

- Bueno, ya lo conocen, el es Scorpius, ellos son… - miró la cara de Ron y la voz usualmente dulce y amable le cambió completamente. – mis padre y Hugo.

- Señor, Señora Weasley, Hugo. Hola. – dijo deseando que su voz no lo traicionara y mostrara lo nervioso que realmente estaba.

- No te vamos a golpear… todavía, no tienes que estar así de nervioso. – bromeó Hugo que conocía a Scorpius mucho mejor que sus padres. El joven tragó nervioso. Rose fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y luego miró a su madre buscando su ayuda.

- Pasemos a la sala. – dijo, todos le obedecieron, menos Ron que seguía en el mismo lugar, Hermione tiró de su remera. – Vamos. – le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Él de mala gana acompañó a su esposa.

La escena de la sala de la familia Weasley – Granger era divertida si se veía desde afuera. Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con los brazos cruzados y los ojos azules fijos en Scorpius.

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos, paseando su mirada de Ron a Rose esperando para actuar y aplacar las aguas en el momento en el que cualquiera de los dos explotara y se pusiera a gritar.

Rose estaba sentada, aparentemente calmada, pero deseando que alguien empezara a hablar y rompiera el incómodo silencio, ella, quería hablar, pero, su voz parecía haber desaparecido.

Scorpius ahora estaba más pálido, la mirada inquisidora de Ron lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

El único que parecía divertido ante la situación era Hugo, su rostro estaba completamente iluminado como si estuviera viendo el fruto de alguna de sus travesuras.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Ahora debo llamarte cuñado? – preguntó sonriendo. Eso era lo que lo estaba poniendo tan feliz, estaba pasándosela genial.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Scorpius saliendo del trance en el que estaba. – No… es que…

- No. – respondió Ron con voz gruesa y ahora miraba mal a su hijo, que, al instante dejó de sonreír. – No debes.

- Hugo. – dijo Hermione, tenía que sacar a su hijo de ahí antes de que su esposo le cortara la garganta por atrevido. – Acompáñame a la cocina. Traeré el té. – agregó haciendo furiosas señas con sus ojos.

Madre e hijo se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Papá ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? – Rose habló por primera vez, eso hizo que Ron sonría, esa pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, era su debilidad, el único problema, pensó, era que la debilidad de su hija era ese Malfoy. – Muy bien. – dijo dulcemente. - ¿El tuyo?

- Excelente. – respondió sonriendo. – Cada día me agrada más trabajar en San Mungo.

- ¿Y tu? – preguntó mirando a Scorpius, era obvio que estaba hablando con el muchacho por obligación. – Dime: ¿No crees que deberías comenzar una carrera y no apoyarte tanto en el quidditch?

- Es uno de los mejores buscadores de toda Europa y el Capitán más joven en 100 años del equipo nacional. – respondió Rose en defensa de su novio.

- Lo sé, pero, no va a vivir por siempre del deporte ¿Verdad? – dijo Ron un poco molesto ante el comentario de su hija. – Quiero decir que… nadie se jubila montado en una escoba.

- Es verdad. – contestó Scorpius apresurándose. – De hecho ya he comenzado una carrera.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuál? – pregunto el hombre tratando de sonar interesado.

- Si, enserio. Hace unos meses. Derecho Mágico.

- Como mi esposa. – Ron podía jurar que ese tipo le estaba mintiendo y sólo quería que él se creyera lo que decía, pero, no caería en la trampa.

- Si. Es una carrera fascinante. – comentó con orgullo.

- Debe serlo, Hermione no para de hablar de ella. – replicó el pelirrojo por lo bajo.

De la cocina se oyó un ruido, seguramente Hugo había tirado algo.

Al instante los tres miraron hacia la cocina preocupados.

- Voy a ver que paso. – dijo Rose inconcientemente. Cuando se dio cuenta no podía retractarse, no quería dejar solo a Scorpius con su padre, pero, no podía dejarlo en evidencia. Con una mirada de disculpas Rose se paró y se dirigió a la cocina.

Hermione arreglaba uno de los platos mientras Hugo estaba sentado con aire despreocupado.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó a su hermano enojada.

- Yo nada. Fue mamá la que tiró todo. – respondió.

- Lo siento. – dijo Hermione. – Es que… estoy nerviosa, lo siento. Vuelvan a la sala.

- No. Es divertido escucharlos desde acá. – comentó sonriendo el joven. – Puedo imaginarlos, es mejor que verlos.

Rose rodó los ojos, se disponía a ir nuevamente a la sala cuando su hermano la tomó del brazo y le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

- ¿Por qué mi hija?– preguntó Ron mirando con mala cara a Scorpius.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el muchacho confundido.

- ¿Por qué mi hija? – volvió a decir. – Quiero decir, hay muchas chicas, cientos de ellas, muchas hechiceras con un linaje familiar, de sangre pura de hasta 300 años. Eso es importante para tu familia. Nosotros somos unos traidores a la sangre ¿Recuerdas? Hay personas que aún nos llaman así. – su voz sonaba muy gruesa y su mirada estaba fija en el joven, un destello de furia se dibujó en ellos.

- Puede ser importante para el resto de mi familia, puede que para otros sea un deshonor, si, pero, para mi no lo es. El linaje no es lo que nos hace importantes o especiales. – comentó Scorpius en tono calmo. – Rose es Rose y sólo eso me importa, no me interesa su apellido, nunca me intereso, ella es única, como su padre debe saberlo, no se encuentran chicas como ella todos los días. – agregó sonriendo con seguridad, como si estuviera hablando de un logro personal, como si haber conquistado a Rose Weasley fuera lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar.

En la cocina, la chica casi no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar de alegría, respiró y se dio vuelta, su madre sonreía a más no poder con la bandeja lista para salir, su hermano parecía a punto de estallar de la risa contenida, lo que había dicho Scorpius le parecía demasiado cursi y… dado que él era completamente insensible, según Rose, en ese aspecto, le parecía divertido.

Rose respiró profundo y se dirigió con Hermione y su hermano a la sala nuevamente.

- Lo siento. Mamá necesitaba ayuda y…

- Hugo es bastante inútil en la cocina. – comentó Hermione terminando la frase de su hija. Hugo bufó de mal humor, lo estaban usando para excusarse.

Todos volvieron a sentarse, pero, nadie toco su té.

- ¿Sabías que Scorpius me acaba de decir que va a estudiar Derecho Mágico? – dijo Ron mirando a su esposa.

- Esta estudiando. – corrigió Rose.

- ¿Enserio? Eso es excelente. – comento Hermione emocionada. - ¿Qué te atrajo de la carrera? Es algo fascinante. Nunca te aburrirás de ella. Yo cada vez me impresiono más de las posibilidades que se abren a partir de….

Hugo comenzó a toser, sabiendo que su madre iba a hundirse en una conversación absurda y sin ninguna diversión para el resto de la familia e incluso para Scorpius, que parecía más interesado en la mirada de Ron que en el monólogo de Hermione.

Hermione se calló y lo miro un poco molesta ante la interrupción.

- Si, una carrera sumamente interesante de la que me encanta escuchar desde que tengo uso de razón, pero en fin… dime Rose. Cuando avisaste que veían le dijiste a mamá que primero querías decirle algo… ¿Qué es? ¿Qué le dijiste?

Hugo no podía con su impaciencia, desde que se había escuchado "_accidentalmente_" lo que su hermana le había dicho a su madre había estado obsesionado en saber cual era el secreto.

- No creo que sea el momento para hablar sobre eso. – respondió Hermione de forma brusca.

- Es el mejor momento. Dinos Rose. ¿Qué era eso que querías decirle a tu madre? – preguntó Ron poniéndose completamente colorado, él tampoco podía aguantar la intriga.

- No quiere decir nada. ¿Verdad?

- Dijo que quería decirte algo, no veo porque no puede decírselo a toda su familia. – replico Ron.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron un segundo y luego la chica metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un anillo.

- Pues… se lo dije a mamá primero, y juntas íbamos a buscar la mejor manera de decirlo, pero… ya que Hugo no puede mantener su bocota cerrada…

- ¿Se van a casar? – grito Hugo incapaz de contener su sorpresa.

- Pues… si. – respondió Scorpius. – Le pedí matrimonio a Rose hace unas semanas, y ella...

- Yo acepté. – Rose terminó la frase al ver que su padre comenzaba a levantarse de la silla. Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Rose no podía soportarlo más asíque continuó: - No veo porque tanto escándalo, no le veo la gracia a esto, a tener que esconderme y a tener que avisarle primero a mamá para que este prevenida y para que me ayude a evitar que mates a Scorpius por esto. – la chica estaba completamente salida de sí, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo.

- Rose, no creo que sea la manera en la que debes hablar. Él es tu padre y tiene todo el derecho de desconfiar de mi y de mi familia, hasta yo mismo desconfío de mi familia en ciertos momentos, él tiene más de una razón para creer que esto es una mala idea y estoy…

- Por favor Scorpius, no es el momento para ponerte a adular a mi padre. No es el momento para que te pongas de su lado, porque no tiene razón y lo sabes… lo sabes – dijo mirando a su novio, ahora prometido. -. Sabes que no tiene motivos para desconfiar de ti porque nunca le has dado motivos para ello, siempre nos has tratado bien. ¡Te conoce! Eres el mejor amigo de Albus y has convivido en la casa de mi tío durante veranos enteros. Sólo esta enojado porque no soporta que seas un Malfoy porque eso va contra todo su estúpido y gran orgullo. – Rose respiraba entrecortadamente, odiaba pelear y más pelear con su padre, ella sabía que él siempre quería lo mejor para ella, incluso en este momento, pero, no se iba a dejar vencer en esta ocasión, si había algo que estaba completamente segura de haber heredado de sus dos padres era la testarudez y a eso nadie podía ganarle. - Porque él prefiere que yo sea completamente infeliz antes de traicionar sus pensamientos.

- Rose… por favor. Cálmate. – le pidió su madre.

En esos momentos lo que su madre decía era completamente imposible.

- Rose… hija… yo nunca dije eso. – respondió Ron en voz suave. – Yo nunca dije ni siquiera pensé de esa forma ¿Preferir mis ideas a tu felicidad? Nunca. Moriría antes de negarte algo que te haga feliz y lo sabes, nunca pude hacerlo y nuca lo haré. De acuerdo, lo admito, no es la vida que imaginé para ti, no te imaginé nunca así, aquí anunciando que te vas a casar con… con… Scorpius Malfoy, cierto modo, hasta siento que fui yo el que te hizo notar la presencia de Scorpius ese día que empezabas el Colegio, pero… no puedo volver el tiempo atrás esto es completamente distinto a lo que pensé que sería tu vida, pero… tampoco puedo negarlo. Por mucho que me moleste o que me cueste entender, él te hace feliz y no puedo negarte eso, simplemente no puedo.

- Ron… - comenzó Hermione con voz dulce.

- No, mamá. Deja que yo hable. – interrumpió Rose. - Papá ¿Estas seguro de esto? ¿No quieres oponerte o… ponerte a gritar? – preguntó Rose recuperando la calma.

- Rose… creo que tu padre ya aclaró ese punto, creo que… - comenzó Scorpius.

- Te conviene no llevarle la contra a Rose. Ella nunca pierde, y… aunque lo haga, se las ingenia para que pienses que después de todo ella es la que tiene la razón. – comentó Ron tratando de sonar divertido, aunque la situación aún no era la mejor de todas y él no había logrado aceptar del todo lo que su hija le había dicho.

- Es eso cierto. – respondió Scorpius esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿Esta bien? – preguntó Rose aún sin comprender.

- Claro que esta bien. No me esfuerces mucho porque volveré a mi anterior posision, pero… no puedo negarme. – miró a Hermione y continuó: - Una persona muy inteligente me dijo que aunque eres mi hija, ya eres una adulta y… se ve que estas enamorada de Scorpius… debo aceptarlo.

Rose se acercó y abrazó a su padre.

- Gracias. – dijo sonriendo a más no poder.


End file.
